Overload release clutches have been in existence for a number of years. Many of these are friction type clutches such as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,209. This patent describes disk-like clutch elements which are retained in engagement under compression and disengaged at predetermined torque loads. It resets automatically as the overload is relieved. Because of the design limitations in this type friction clutch, it is necessary to make the components primarily of metal. This tends to make the clutch expensive. Another more recent type of friction clutch is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,325 wherein a clutching medium in a cavity containing a fluid moves radially outward in a restricted angular passage upon rotation of the housing. This causes common rotational movement of the housing and clutch plate which in turn are connected to a drive and driven member respectively. This centrifical friction clutch provides a controlled gradual acceleration so that the torque output can be varied. Again, because of the nature of a friction clutch device, it must be made primarily of metal and therefore tends to be expensive. Torque release clutches may wait for months or years before required to disengage. If the clutch is made of metal and is subjected to moisture, the resulting rust and corrosion can seize up the unit. When it is most needed, it may fail. Accordingly, a need arises for an overload release clutch not based on friction principles.